rpgfourfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayer
Ayer is a minority race in the Ancient World that lives mainly on the San'ak Islands. They are believed to be the descendant of the ancient people that lived on the islands c. 10 000 years ago, though Ayers take pride in this there is no proof of the connection as there is a gap in the history. All ayers are able to use magic, however there is a great difference on which level they have mastered their abilities. Through a movement they increased their general population's abilities and the numbers of capable magic users are growing. The race has been in the ruling position for 2000 years and take great pride in their achievement - over all the race is very prideful. Origin Though no sources can connect the ayers with the ancient people of the islands there has been a cultural connection. Restoring old spells, buildings and gathering information of the ancient race has made the race culturally influenced. Much of the traditional dances done today are based on the painted monuments and statues found throughout the islands. Locality Ayers generally live on the San'ak Islands, however, due to the political and military position the race have been in, there are large minorities scattered throughout the world. The Capital is the country where most ayers live outside of the islands. The total ayer population in the Capital has been cited to be approximately the same as the total population outside of the Islands and the Capital. There is little to no contact between the San'ak Islands and the minorities, because of recent political power. After the islands were taken over by the former Queen, all ayers who did not return to Bap was classified as traitors to the monarchy. Recent times has made the growth of minorities in Casadia and the Capital possible. Currently there are ayers on all continents and both Earth and the Ancient World. Ability Language Ayers generally speak Bap because of the tied-together culture they all share. However, local languages such as Semala, Samel, Aruna and Bosa are all languages ayers of different countries speak to a daily basis. Also, the general knowledge of Bap vary. Semala, Aruna and Bosa are all mutual intelligible with Bap to a certain degree, however most speakers also have Bap as a subject in school throughout the countries where the languages are spoken. Bosa is spoken on the Southern Island of the San'ak Islands and has for a several centuries, as stated in historical texts, because of the high distance it created some diealectal difference. The lexical similarity between Bap and Bosa is in the range of 82%–95%. Samel on the other hand is only mutually intelligible to some degree with Bap as it has discarded all loan words from Bap and replaced them with new loan words or created new words based on their dialect. Samel was formerly a Semala dialect, but because of other influences, and a lack of connection with the San'Ak Islands, it made the language develop faster and differently from Semala. Regarding cultural, religion and politics the language is not mutually intelligible, however, many of the root words found in the language, such as words regarding cooking, activities within a home, school, etc. has remained the same. The lexical similarity between the two languages has been estimated to be around 46%, including words from political, economic, religious, daily basis activities and school dialogues. Culture Ayers celebrate two to three cultures on a national basis. The first they celebrate is the culture and possessions they have now and their former achievements. For instance, they celebrate their good economy and former world domination, they also take great pride in being a culturally diverse race, the San'ak Islands are world known and that many other races and nations speak Bap as a foreign language. The second culture they will celebrate is the culture of the ancient people. They believe to be the descendants of the ancient people of the islands and take pride in that. They celebrate old ceremonies and cook food and use clothes borrowed from the old culture. They also dance ancient dances and play ancient music that supposedly will awake the mountains and make the mountains sing back. The third culture they will celebrate is the culture of the country they live in. As for the native islanders, they will celebrate the two above, however, for minorities in the Capital they will celebrate the culture of the country. As ayers have made others practice their culture under their rule, they will respect their culture as well and practice it.